i'll take a bullet for you
by ballet.sparkle98
Summary: Mitchell is back from juvie and is out for revenge. He is out to kill Casey. A home and away fanfiction. Collaborated with ValentineBabyCakes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlie walks into the kitchen, glancing around her new house when two strong arms wrap around her. "Goodmorning", Brax murmurs and Charlie smiles. "Got anything planned for the day?" Charlie asks Brax. "Getting the last of our stuff from our old house, then I've got to work 'til eight, sorry." Brax replies glumly and Charlie sighs. "What about Case and Heath?" she asks and Brax shrugs. "Heath's working and Case disappeared last night. He said he'll be back this arvo". Charlie looked confused. "Casey is always missing these days". Brax looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Yeah, he is. He said it's for a school assignment". Charlie pulled a photo frame from a box and carefully placed it onto a shelf. "Are you really going to believe that, Brax? He's been pretty quiet lately. He told Bianca it was chemistry but he told me it was history", Charlie says, glancing at Brax who frowns. "Maybe he has a lot...", Brax says doubtfully and Charlie sighs. "What if something's wrong?" Brax runs his hand through his hair. "I'll talk to him".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Casey Braxton stares coldly at the face he had scarred many years ago, in fright of what may happen. All the taller boys stand over him with anger in their eyes. Casey wished that there was someone to stand with him at that moment...

For the first time in ages, he longed for his big brothers and their gang, knowing that if they were there that Mitchell and his gang wouldn't be so agressive. Well, not yet anyway.

Casey, hiding his fear completely, stepped up to Mitchell, making their faces close. "You touch me and you'll be back in jail. No juvie this time", Casey snarls and Mitchell stiffens, before stepping away. "Watch your back, Braxton", he spits before turning around a walking off. After giving Casey death glares, the others follow their leader, leaving Casey glaring ater them, finally letting his fear show on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie was unpacking the contents in the cardboard boxes, when she heard a knock at the front door. She looked through the window to find that Casey was standing there like a statue. When she opened the door, he stood there for a few seconds before walking in. "Are you alright, Case?" Charlie asks. "Yes, I'm fine", Casey replies quickly beore making his way to his room.

When Brax and Heath get home, Heath rushes up to the stairs where Biance was waiting for him, leaving Charlie and Brax alone as Darcy's in bed and Ruby's helping April study in their room.

Charlie frowns and pushes Brax away gently when he kisses her. "We need to talk", she says, looking up into her boyfriend's blue eyes. "It's about Casey". Brax's eyes immediately change, turning concerned about his little brother. "What about him?" Brax asks.

"Talk to him", Charlie murmers and Brax sighs. "Ok, I will". And with that, he walks upstairs and impatiently knocks on Casey's door. "Yeah", Casey calls and Brax walks in to find Casey looking at a blank sheet of lined paper.

"What are you doing?" Brax asks, sitting on his brother's bed. Casey shrugs. "Homework", he grunts, not looking up. "Doesn't look like you're getting much done", Brax says, looking at his brother worriedly. "It's hard", Casey mutters. "Is there anything you wanted, Brax?" Brax nods his head and harshly answers, "Yes Case, where have you been for the past few days?" Casey looked back down at his peice of paper. "I already told you! Studying". Brax grew impatient. "Then why do you still have heaps?" he asks and Casey rolls his eyes. "I'm in year 12, H.S.C's coming up", he snaps, avoiding his brother's eyes. "Casey, tell me what's really going on", Brax says, turning Casey's face gently with his hand. Brax sighs at the sight of his brother's hurt eyes.

"Just leave me alone, Brax", Casey growls, slapping Brax's hand off his face. "Casey, tell me. Let me help you", Brax pleads, but Casey just laughs cruely. "You can't help me. You can't do anything. Just get lost". Brax stands up. "Well, when you're ready to talk, you know where I'll be". "Just get lost", Casey yells, and Brax leaves the room slowly. "You know you can talk to me about anything", Brax says softly as Casey attempts to push him out of the open door. "Why would I want to talk to you?" he snarls, shoving Brax out. Brax, too stunned at Casey's harsh words to stop himself, smashes into the wall and Casey slams his door. Brax stares at the closed door, hurt filling him. His little brother doesn't trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brax made his way down the stairs, still hurt about what his brother had said to him. Charlie looked up from the stuff she was unpacking and said softly, "How did it go? Did he say anything?" Brax sighed sadly, "he is still acting out his little lie. He told me that he didn't want to talk". "Oh", Charlie whispered, surprised about how Casey had acted about it all.

Brax sits down and buries his face in his hands. Charlie hugs him from behind. "He'll tell you eventually, Brax", she whispers and Brax shakes his head slightly. "I've never seen him like that, Charlie. He won't tell me. He won't tell anyone", Brax says and sighs. "I'll have another go in the morning".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Casey quickly gets dressed into his uniform and grabs his school bag before heading downstairs quickly, aiming to get out of the house beore anyone noticed. But of course, that didn't happen. As he walks towards the front door, Brax appears and grabs Casey's arm before he can run off, ignorning Casey's complaining. Brax shoves Casey into the car, slamming the door so that Casey can't get out. "Brax, what the...", Casey starts to yell but Brax cuts him off. "Shut up and tell me what's going on", he snaps and Casey glares at him. "Do you ever listen? I already told you. Get it through that thick head of yours!", Casey yells at Brax, surprising him. "Case...", he murmers. "No. Just drop it, ok? It's none of your business anyway!" Casey yells, "I can walk to school by myself. I don't need you to drive me."

Casey stomps out of the car and starts furiously walking away. He looks back at Brax to see that he was watching him closely. Bra then gets out of the car and follows his little brother quickly. "Casey, come on", Brax says as they walk. "Brax, don't make me hurt you", Casey growls and before Brax can stop it or prepare himself, Casey's fist collides with his face, successfuly knocking his older brother out. Casey takes a deep breath, before dropping his bag and pulls out a black hoodie, then running of, pushing his guilt away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brax stumbles in through the front door, holding his throbbing head. He leans against the wall, his head spinning. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and tries to cover up his pain. "Hey", he says to Charlie, as she becomes visible at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey Brax. How did it go with Casey?" Brax stands up straight, "It great...went fine...", he said, confused about what he was saying. Brax stumbles and Charlie steadies him. "What happened Brax? Are you ok?" Brax sits down and puts a shaky hand to his head.

"He punched me. Knocked...me out", Brax says groggily. "Where is he now?" Charlie asks concerned. "I...I don't know", Brax answers. Charlie helps Brax to the couch, helping him lie down. She kisses his head. "Go to sleep babe. I'll go look for him", she says and Brax closes his eyes. "I love you", he mumbles, before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie walks out of the police station after her shift when she sees Casey down on the beach. She runs up to him, calling his name but Casey doesn't reply or stop. "Case, wait!" Charlie yells, but Casey doesn't look back at her. Instead, he starts quickening his pace when he realises that she was catching up to him. Charlie grabs his hand and Casey stops, closing his eyes.

"What do you want?" Casey grumbles hitting her hand away from his. "Where have you been? We've been scared to death, you shouldn't have just left", Charlie tries to hide the anger in her voice, unsuccesfully. Casey sighs grumpily, pulling his hand out of her grasp. "Leave it, Charlie", he snaps but Charlie forces him to look at her. "No! Let us help you!" Charlie yells. "I don't need your help!" Casey growls and starts walking away. "Casey Braxton, get your butt back here right now!" Charlie yells and Casey reluctantly stops. Charlie decides to use this time to catch up with him. "Case...", she yells, "I know you're upset but I can help you!" Casey turns on her. "No you can't! None of you can! Just stay away from me!" Casey yells. "Case...", Charlie starts as Casey stomps away. He stops to turn around for a few seconds, and chuckles. "You know what's funny?" he starts, "You think you can help me, but you don't get it, do you? No one can help me! I'm going to die!" he yells. Charlie frowns, "Casey, what makes you think that? You must be tired after all that studying. You better get some sleep." "No Charlie, I don't", Casey mutters angrily, "I haven't been to school for the past two weeks!" Charlie looks at Casey surprised. "Where have you been then? You've been lying to me!" Charlie starts to feel angry. Casey glares at her. "You've been lying to Brax and Heath! Do you know how worried they are about you?!" she yells and Casey snarls. "Better alive and worried than knowing and dead!" Charlie freezes, her eyes wide, staring at Casey. "Why lie Casey? What's going on?" Casey glances around. "Case, tell me!" Charlie yells angrily towards. "You have to swear not to tell anyone- not Brax, Bianca, the cops. You can't tell anyone!" Charlie frown, "Ok, fine then. Tell me".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Casey glances around anxiously before grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her up to Brax's car. Charlie frowns. "How'd you get this", she asks and Casey shrugs as they slide in. "He shouldn't leave his keys in the ignition". "Case..." "Don't start", Casey says, cutting her off. Charlie sighs heavily before Casey starts driving.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asks and Casey shrugs. "Wherever I feel like going, I suppose", Casey grumbles and Charlie shuts up immediately.

After a while, Casey stops the car and Charlie turns to him. "Get out!" Casey yells and Charlie jumps back startled. "W-what?" she stutters. "You heard me. Get out!" Casey steps out of the car and slams the door, making Charlie jump before she follows silently.

"Case-", she starts slowly before saying, "where are we?" Casey shrugs before turning to Charlie. "Just shut up and don't question me", Casey keeps walking, stopping every now and then to wait for Charlie. "Hurry up!" Charlie quickens her pace as she follows the Braxton boy.

They walk for a while until Casey comes to a stop, in front of a very tall building, making Charlie run into him. "What? I mean, where are we?" Charlie asks, slowly growing impatient. "Where do you think?" Casey snaps at her. "Case...I'm scared", Charlie begins, "Please tell me where we are?" Casey's blue eyes soften slightly.

"I'm sorry", he sighs, "I was just..." "Angry?" Charlie suggests. "Yeah, angry", he trails off, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Lets go home. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have brought it out on you", Casey slaps himslef in frustration. "Don't worry about it", Charlie softly whispers and places a hand on Casey's shoulder, before pulling him into a hug. "It's not ok. What I did was stupid and selfish!" Casey sobs into Charlie's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

As Casey follows Charlie through the door, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking uncontrollably, Charlie leads Casey to the couch as a voice calls "Charlie, is that you?" Casey freezes but tears keep pouring out of his eyes as his brother walks into the lounge room.

"What's going on?" Brax questions as he glances over suprisingly at Casey. He had only ever seen his younger brother cry once before, so it shocked him in a way that he just stood back, taking in the scene. He finally snaps out of it and kneels down in front of Casey, who's buried his face in his hands. "Casey?" Brx asks quietly, placing his hand on Casey's knee.

"Brax, everything is just too complicated!", Casey cries out. "Tell us what's wrong, Casey. We can help you", Charlie says, holding Casey's hand tightly. "No you can't. I-I-I-He'll kill you", Casey sobs.

"Who'll kill us?" Brax asks softly and Casey shakes his head. "You don't understand. I can't tell you or they'll kill all of you. H-he won't stop 'till..." Casey trails off before starting t sob uncontrollably, each sob making his body shake painfully. Charlie wraps her arms around Casey as Brax watches helplessly, feeling horrible. "I know what it feels like", Brax softly mumbles and Casey stops sobbing and looks questioningly at Brax. "Never mind", Brax says as he looks up at Casey. "That's not the point". Casey sniffs as Charlie rubs his back.

"Everything will sort itself out. It always does", Charlie softly says but Casey shakes his head. "He wants revenge. He won't stop until he gives me the scars I gave to him", Casey whispers and Brax frowns.

"What scars?" He asks and Casey looks up, his blue eyes horrified. "Case-" Brax starts as his brother slowly turns away. Casey stands up and shrugs away from Charlie and Brax.

"Just...look after yourself. I'll deal with it", Casey says slowly. "Case", Brax starts but Casey is already out the door, Brax's keys in his hand.


End file.
